


You're Going To Be Mine, Even if I Have To Kill Everyone

by jbchuxjip



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Boys' Love, F/F, F/M, Forced Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Graphic Description, Gumi is insane omg, I'm Sorry, Kittens, Knives, Luka I'm so sorry, M/M, Mind Sex, My First Smut, Unrequited Love, Wet Dream, Yandere, Yuri, this is yandere simulator's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbchuxjip/pseuds/jbchuxjip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumi's life has been great, like always. If it wasn't, the death toll seemed to get bigger overnight. When she sees that Luka's heart has been permanently stolen by popular Hatsune Miku, it's time to make sure Luka doesn't think she can be with someone else. With her own plans and planning a party, Gumi will make sure Kula and her are together-even if they both musy die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Going To Be Mine, Even if I Have To Kill Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Yanderoo Gumi anyone?

Gumi had it bad. She could see her dancing with that girl, their laughter echoing through he night. She noticed how flustered and downright cute she got when the stupid bluette girl asked her out. She noticed how her heart died.

It wasn't fair, or maybe it was. Maybe Gumi shoul've told her instead of denying it in front of the Gakupo-obsessed Kaito and the Miku-obsessed Meiko.

But there was one thing she knew for certain. No one was going to come in the way of her and Luka. And Gumi knew what thi meant, but she didn't care. They will die if they have to, because Luka is hers.

And she doesn't have a choice.  
...

Luka's heart was racing. Miku was dead, and she didn't know why. All she saw was a love note and some tuna placed gently next to her dead body. "Hello, Luka! I wanted you to know that you're mine, all mine! No sharing, or what happened to precious Hatsune will happen to them~Sincerly, Your real love~"

She couldn't believe it,and she let the tears escape her eyes. This man or woman killed Miku because they weren't the one Luka was with. She cried and cried, shakily calling the police.

"Hello? My girlfriend was murdered and I think that I need protection!"

The taskforce was there, huffing and examing Miku's form. The leader, with her pity filled eyes and her sad smile, and the pink haired woman didn't understand. "We can't find a trace on the body, the letter, or the can. Nothing in your house that didn't have either yours or Miss Hatsune's fingerprints. I'm very sorry this befell you." Luka smiled thankfully, but her heart was dying.

The teal haired, leek eating girl was the only thing she cared about, and now she was..gone.

She stood emotionless in her living room until the police left, then the dreaful walk to the room they once shared. When she opened the door, another love letter floated to the ground, and Luka stomped on it angerly and huffed to her bed, not bothering to change out of her sweaty, foul-smelling casual clothes she had been wearing for the last day and a haft.

Little did she know she was being watched, and a empty growl drifted along with the wind long after she had fell asleep.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

She didn't read it. Gumi walked to her own flat, sightly wondering what Kaito and Meiko were up to, but decided her mission, her only worry, was that tuna-loving girl.  
Yes, she had killed Hatsune Miku with a good amount of poison in her food, and was delighted to see no one could trace her. She knew that it would work, it had to.  
In highschool she rembered killing or torturing or bullying or framing many boys for a girl whose name she can't recall, simply because she ended up dead too.

Oops.

Gumi enjoyed the brisk walk in the rain, thinking of her beautiful Luka,knowing she will soon be by her side. After all, they are best friends, and the pink haired girl usually called her when anything went wrong~

Oddly enough, her phone started to ring, and she noticed that it was Meiko.

Gumi...Miku's dead! I-I can't believe it!!" Gumi rolled her eyes and waited for the trolley. "I can."

Meiko didn't seem to think anything of that statement except for, "If you killed her, its okay, just make sure to appear innocent and never reveal yourself!"  
The green haired girl often wondered what was wrong with her. "I did kill her, Meiko." Meiko seemed to be stunned, and Gumi stepped on the trolley and sat down, plugging her headphones in. "Ahh...Gumi, that's far for a girl you like, You did the same thing with Mai, and she's dead now."

Gumi simply rolled her eyes, and clicked on her favourite song. "I will kill everyone to be with I love. That much is simple, and soon, Luka will call me, and I'll invite her over for tea, and tell her everything after I tie her up and drug her. Then she'll have to stay with me." The trolley stopped and the old fat couple got off, and she could here Meiko's laboured breathing. "That's a flawed plan, but knowing you, it'll work. Call me in th morning so you can update me on the status of this plan."

The brunette hing up as Gumi got off, walking across the street to her place, feeling the happiness of being home overwelm her. This is where she had lived since her parents ever-so-tragic death, and they died because well, they didn't support their daughter being a lesbian songwriter instead of a hetero singer. Techincally, she did contribute to the singers' world of fame and stardome. 

She fished out her keys, which had a Luka plushie dangling off of them, and opened to door,feeling the intense cool make her shiver in delight. It was time to dine and unwind.

Locking the door, Gumi took her shoes off, smiling as the lights atomatically came on, the sound of terrible top 40 hits tearing through the room. She made no hurry as she went to the kitchen, making sure everything for a jawdropping dinner was in place, picking up the latest editon of her manga magazine and skimming through the pages. She walked to her living room, soon stripping to a mere see through shirt and lacey, suducing painties. She was home. What should one expect of a woman who just murdered the world's most loved and admired popstar?

  
She turned on the telly, slightly angered that the death of Hatsune Miku was not the first thing on the news. Slowly but surely,she succumbed to the peaceful dreams of Luka being hers forever.

  
After all, Gumi hated sharing.

\-------------------------------------

Gumi had watched this man before, and he was always trying to woo over the beautiful and taken Luka. With his plain brown eyes and his disgustingly unattractive brown hair, she felt as she had no competition, but...better safe than sorry. 

 

So she decided she'd take them to dinner, pretend to seduce him, and then sell his organs on the black market. It's almost sad how much videogames teach a young and aspiring murderer. The taste of delightful chicken flesh entered her mouth, and she smiled at her brilliancy of having a dine at one of the locally own five star places. Only a few couples ever attended to such places. Gumi wiped her lips, only to lick again a few seconds later. It was quite late already and she shouldv'e been in the outfit already, but perfectly fried chicken at $18.99 for around 40 pieces was too good to pass up. Today she was going out in a very nice, silky black dress and her "purse" would be full of nice things~

 

She left a five dollar tip on the table, taking her bucket and soft drink. Walking rather briskly out of the place, she went to her car, which was naturally green with yellow highlights. Custom made by Gakupo's good friends, Gumi knew she had gotten a very good price and result. Yesterday, she had murdered Miku in cold blood, but even friendships must be severed for love and death. 

 

Soon, Gumi had arrived at her apartment, and she dreaded the date, but this was key to getting rid of at least one rival, as well and helping to instill that Luka belonged to Gumi and her psychopathic person. The door was bolted shut as the soft light came on, and she threw her shoes to the corner, biting viciously into tender meat. The bucket and drink ended up slapped onto the counter, the woman too busy to care. The dress went on without a second thought, the weapons tucked into a black purse.

 

Ah, as the door rang, Gumi knew this would be a fun night, at least for her psychopathic side. 

 

                                               _______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_Luka couldn't get why the fuck she was dreaming about a certain woman._

_Hands were tied and breath was hitched and oh God was she crying. She was crying a waterfall that seemed to greet her mouth with open arms and tickled her neck, with her body mostly exposed and again, why the fuck was she dreaming this?_

_The brightness seemed to turn up, and she saw Gumi instead of her one and only Miku. This green haired woman held a remote in her hand, a smile between love and animal-like lust on her face. She smiled and suddenly, Luka was very aware that something was somewhere it shouldn't be. It felt nice, but Luka didn't want it. She cried even more, which seemed to make dream Gumi gain more lust. She doesn't mean to, but one perfect, pleasure-filled moan leaves her lips._

_"You sound so perfect when making those sounds~ah, I can't wait to make you beg for me." The pink haired woman's eyes went wide at that, and she started struggling, but the thing just seemed to get worst. She let out a little scream on pleasure, but she knew it was the instincts of the human body, not actual want. The only good part was that she was on the fluffyest bed she had ever been on, Gumi's wonderful bed that Luka often passed out on during their replica sleepovers._

 

_"G-gumi! Ah! S-st-stop!" She said, lips forming into a pout as the vibrating thing stopped, which in turn made Gumi smirk. "Oh really? Huh, okay." The remote turned off, and Gumi fell on the bed, running her hands over what she considered the most lovely pair of breasts ever grown, making Luka tingle again and her breathing breaking. Much to her dismay, Miku had never made her feel this good, mainly because Miku thought all girls wanted penetration, whether or not if they purposefully avoided it like the plague._

 

_She never understood why, but Gumi had always captured Luka, with her curly green hair and her beautiful green eyes, those rosy cheeks that managed to turn her own to the same color, and let's not even start on who she was. Gumi had started as a shy and sensitive young girl who read books and dreamt of singing, all while trying not to look ant girls with the love boys did. Luka had changed that, and soon, she found herself dubbed "My butterfly" by the green haired girl, which in turn started a beautiful relationship. She wasn't afraid to admit she had always harbored feelings for Gumi, not at all._

 

_When the proud and spiteful Hatsune Miku entered class and consistently tormented and made her admirers bully the "Envious Freak", Luka had stood by her side, hugging her and giving sweet kisses to her forehead, telling the teacher-or when Gumi's glasses and arm were broken and her school books tattered to shreds, the headmaster. Yes, Luka loved Gumi, but she wasn't sure of the other's feelings._

 

_"G-gumi?" She spoke, sounding just as afraid and shy as Gumi on the first day of third grade._

 

_"Yes, my butterfly?" The green haired woman responded, placing a kiss on Luka's prefect bosom. She didn't know why, but although it was a dream, she felt her heart crack and tears slip out. "What is this to you? A joke? A game?!" Gumi's face twisted in shock as she gingerly and lovingly took off the handcuffs, kissing each of her wrists with such softness Miku hadn't really possessed. "Of course not, my darling...but there is one thing I must tell you..."_

 

_Bracing herself for the worst, she was surprised to be met with lips on her own and regret in green eyes. "I...I killed Mai in high school...I killed those boys who got in my way...I-I killed...M-miku!" She cried out, hugging Luka and even though it was a dream, Luka knew there was truth in those words. "I can't believe it, but, as long you promise not to kill anyone else, I won't tell. I promise that I'll stay by your side, until the death of time."_

 

                                                   ___________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Gumi hated this man with a burning passion, how he almost immediatly looked at her arse than her face. "Hello, Vegas, I think it would do you much good to pay attention to me, not my body." He looked up in shock, and instead kissed her hand. "I'm sorry, Gumi. How are you this fine evening?" 

 

Deciding to use her charms, Gumi smiled innocently and smiled cutely. This guy...needed to die now. "It's fine, really! I'm doing well, and you...um...look nice today." She thought of the beautiful Luka withering and moaning under her touch and she blushed. When she blushed, it conveyed the shy and cute girl more, and Vegas licked his lips. "Thank you, Gumi. Shall we go?"

 

"We shall." She refused his hands, and held her purse high, as they walked to the car. He let her in, and Gumi snarled mentally as he chattered through the entire ride, making her hands clench on the wheel tightly. She knew she needed to get this on track, back to the plan, but she couldn't as Vegas' annoying voice rang out, and she sharply did an three-point-turn in the street, causing Vegas to gasp and shake her shoulder. "H-hey, Gumi! What the hell was that for! Dammit! You could have gotten us killed!"

 

The green haired bounced her chest, distracting him and casually said, "There's been a slight change," He didn't notice the gleam of the knife or the madness lurking in her eyes, nor how they were heading into deep woods. "Let's talk about Luka?" She says slyly, smiling cutely. "The lesbian? She's hot, a pretty girl and I've imagined fucking her several times." Gumi almost strangled him, but that meant death by tree. "Oh really? You have no manners." She murmered, parking and getting out, purse in hand. Vegas followed, now slightly curious on why they were in the woods.

 

I don't like people like you too much. I really don't like you." She started, peeling off the dress slowly, revealing pale skin. "W-what?" She rolled her eyes, starting to get the knife out. "I don't like how you say that about my Luka. I think its time someone puts you in your place." Her bra was revealed, and he moaned, his pants starting to get tight. Out came the gleaming knife, shining like the day she bought it. "Hey, why's that knife out?" He asks, before seeing the crazed look in her eyes. "Gumi!" He cries, seeing the knife dive into his stomach. "I told you, someone had to put you in your place. No one gets my Luka. She's my butterfly. Lights out, Vegas.

 

The pain overtook his vision, dots swirling and heart dying. He fell back, the knife now dangerously close to his heart. "Oh don't worry, silly one. You should stay away from Luka from now on, okay?" With one flick of the wrist, the knife was lodged in his heart, Gumi careful not to touch anything. Blood spilled on the ground, but no one came here, it was private property and it belonged to the Megpoid family anyway. 

 

"What a terrible mess...let me call Fredrick to clean up. He knows better than to question me. I'll handle the body, however." She smirked as she cut the flesh carefully, making sure to cringe as she cut flesh, pulling out a few airtight bottles and putting the kidneys into two, writing kidneys in neat script. Gumi knew she was going to have to tell Fredrick to contact her friend Petrolus, who could handle her affairs. The pancreas was concealed as well, pancreas written and placed next to the kidneys, and she knew that Petrolus would get them sold in few hours. 

 

That seemed to be the last bit of organs she could properly get to, and she quickly grabbed and dragged the body to her trunk, wrapping it in the already prepared plastic bags and spraying perfume on it. Green hair tumbled as she stripped out of the dress, wrapping it up next to the body, leaving her exposed to the world in only a thong and a bra. To be honest, Gumi didn't care. She had a good body type and she was told it a good bit, so if she was seen, she'd just wink and shake her hips. She knew it was only to piss them off, and Luka would know about it for sure.

 

Luka would know everything about Gumi, just like in the past, when Miku had let her true colours show. Slipping into the shorts and tee she brought, Gumi slammed the trunk, grabbed her things, put a blanket over the containers, and called Fredrick. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_Luka whined as Gumi removed those lips from her neck, knowing that a bruise was forming. Those same lips attacked her perky and eract nipples, biting down like it was no one's business, fingers dragging across stomachs. "Gumi! AH! Take off y-your clothes! Oh god!" Gumi's fingers rose to her breasts, fonddling them with love and cuteness Luka thought was strictly and only Gumi's. "What? Want to see what happened to me after tenth grade?" The pink haired woman's only response was a moan and her hands clenching at Gumi's stupid shirt._

 

_"Hm, alright." Gumi got up, slowly and teasingly taking off her shirt, revealing small, cute, and perky breasts, and a body that Luka longed to rake her hands over, and a beautiful, young pussy. She imagined her fingers entering the green haired girl's hole, thrusting to a beat that made Gumi thrust back on them. A red blush dotted her cheeks as Gumi pounced on her, and it seemed as if her fingers had already decided that they were dominate._

 

_She moaned and screamed as those very fingers attacked her, kisses passionate and filled with love. Something odd was happening as her sensitive body jumped and wetness poured out, and Luka blushed at how violent her orgasm was. Gumi wasted no time and soon was licking up the drops, and the pink haired woman groaned and thrust her hips upwards, eyes shut as pleasure and love skyrocked through her entire being, as if Miku-_

 

Bed wet and sticky, Luka yelled. What the bloody hell was wrong with her?

-

"Okay, okay, it was yesterday's dream. Miku or IA wouldn't be mad, would they? Do you think they would, Big Al?"

  
He smiled at her with that annoying cowlick, eating and sometimes texting his girlfriend, a very bitchy woman who tried to make Big Al her puppet. Luka tried to warn him several times, but he was insistent that she was God or something. "I don't think so, Luka. She'd understand, and I wish Opheila was like that." He sighed sadly, munching hungerly on a gummi snack.

  
"Opheila? What did she do?" Luka asked, hearing a sharp knock on the door. "It can wait. Go see who's at the door." He replied, smiling as Luka got up, tugging on her tanktop. It was green with a pink butterfly, a gift from Gumi in years past.

  
"You can still tell me, Al. I won't mind." She said, smiling and walking to the door. Al frowned and shut off his phone, seeming sad. "I was hanging out with Ollie and she got upset when I finally told her I was bisexual. She tried to say that I was cheating on her with him."

  
"Al, he's 13."

  
"I know, and besides, he's set on Rin."

  
Luka opens the door to find Oliver and Len together, smiling through the pounding rain."Oh hello boys! How are you?" They smiled and stepped inside, puting up an umbrella with dots on it, hearing a soft and cute mewl. "Hi, Luka," Oliver said, sipping pumpking juice. His hair wa messy, his smile brighter than the cresent moon outside. Len was smiling too, in his hand a box of kittens, cat ears on his head.

  
She loved these too so much.

  
"We have kittens! And swearing is bad!" Oliver said, grinning at Big Al. "I wasn't swearing, Oliver!" He said, grinng as well. Len's hand was intertwined with Oliver's, and they seemed happy. "Oh...maybe I heard that wrong? It was Len, not Rin...hahahaha." Big Al chuckled, hiding his embarressment behind an phone screen. "Well, what are you two for?"

  
"Cats!"

  
"Cats and Luka-senpai."

  
"Oh, cats?" Luka asked simply, wanting to see the adorable things in the box. "Yes cats. We were sent by rin to find these kittens owners, but we only have two left! I bet Miku wants one, so where is she?" Oliver asked enthusically, eyeballing the room. Luka's face fell and a tear slipped out of her eye. "I'm not sure if you two knew, but Miku was killed because of me...anyway, I'd like to see the kittens. Next you two should go by Kaito's."

  
Though shocked and starting to cry, Len held out the box as Oliver broke out into a wail. It clenched at Luka's heart and she reached to hug him except Len beat him to it, arms circling him and holding him very close. With that, she began to play with the kittens, trying to get the image of a smiling Miku surrounded by cats out of her head.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
"What the flying fuck is that?" Oliver asked, seeing the glimmering sweat on Kaito as well as the white stuff that was NOT icecream on his face. Gakupo trailed behind him in the same sweaty, white stuff manner. "For someone who says don't curse you say "flying fuck" a lot." Len noted, shoving Kaito the box who started mewing, and Gakupo who seemed happy but also shy, and when Len turned around to shut the door, Gumi was standing there with a emotionless face, eyes curiously gazing at Kaito and Gakupo.  
"Hello," She said curtly, scaring Oliver. "WHAT THE FLYING FUCK, GUMI!!!!!!!" He shouted, wacking her in the arm. "I came by to speak to Gakupo, that's all. Kaito, I suggest you wipe that shameless display off in front of the boys. Not to mention it's disgustling."

  
"Oh, um, I forgot...can you shut the door, please?" He said, Gakupo rubbing his scalp and placing a kiss on the blue haired man's forehead as he ran off. "Hello, Gumi. It's been a while, hasn't it?"   

  
"A week is not "a while", Gakupo. Excuse me, Oliver and Len." The boys nodded, letting her close the door and walking into the living room with the box of kittens. Once out of earshot, Gakupo lead them into the dining room. "You murdered Vegas, didn't you? Ah well, I don't care, but Luka might."

  
"I'm aware, and I intend to drop by there for a little while today." She said, taking off her coat. "Don't bother, it seems that she has moved on with a woman named "Ia", which I think is strange. It's certainly an odd pairing." He said,rubbing a napkin on his face. "Excuse me?!" Gumi said shrilly, her eyes starting to twitch and her sanity deteriorating."You heard me. If you're going to go mad, I'd like you to leave."

  
"Alright, I don't mind."

  
"Just remember, Gumi. We love you. All of us. So be safe, alright?"

  
"Of course, Gakupo. I love you all as well."

  
That was the last time Len, Gakupo, Oliver, or Kaito saw her in life.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
The door was slammed open and Luka had never seen the green haired Vocaloid so full of hate. She glared at Big Al as she closed and locked the door, then smiled eerily.

"Hello, Luka, Big Al. How are you and may I ask, WHY ARE YOU WITH ANOTHER WOMAN?! YOU'RE MINE! ONLY MINE!" She yelled, and Luka motioned to Big Al to go.

  
"He's not going anywhere. Nope, not at all." He stood in place, terrified as Gumi motioned him to her, turned him around, and wrapped his hands together with some type of satin material. "I see that you've stumbed apon this...sit in that chair right now...uh huh. Luka, grab that box you didn't notice and bring it to the table." Luka was too afraid to resist, and she dragged the heavy box over as Al sat down, Gumi twirling a cook kinfe in her hands. The box had the smell of blueberries, but decided to not pry as she sat down next to Al, but Gumi pushed her over a seat.

  
"I have an way I want to do this, so you better not mess it up. Now that you're sitting, I'd like to reveal a lovely addition to this fine blood tea party." Gumi grinned as she opened the box and gingerly took out something, making the smell get more and more intoxing, and Luka nearly screamed. In Gumi's hands there was none other than Hatsune Miku, wearing pink lipstick and purple eyeshadow, her hair in two perfect pigtails and her body still seeming to be intact. Next she took out a brush and started to hum while brushing the hair, then smiled as she fluffed out Miku's dress, taking her to the sit that Luka was pushed out of and put there gently and perfectly.

  
"Yay! How do you like your gift, Luka?" She smiled, genuine happiness and hopefulness in her eyes. "You are disgusting, Gumi," Big Al roared, and Gumi frowned, picking up a box of cupcakes and aranging them on Luka's pre-made table. "I do not like it when my guests are bad, Al. I think I'll have to silence you." With a kiss to Luka's forehead, Gumi stabbed him forcefulling in the heart, then slashed at his neck. He dropped and screamed, and Luka let out a cry.

  
As Gumi arranged Big Al just like Miku, Luka spoke. "Y-you killed her? Gumi...why?"

  
"Because I love you, you are mine, and no one else can have you."

 

  
"I hate you, Gumi. You are disgusting, horrific, and something I don't want to be with."

  
With that Gumi snapped. Her eyes twitched and she finished Al's pose, then kissed Luka hungerly, dominating her. While she did that, she stabbed her heart and whispered "Goodnight Luka. I'll see you in hell."

  
When her eyes went dark for good, Gumi let a scream come out of her throat. She killed her didn't she? No, no, no, no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What have I done? Why, Why, why!?" Gumi hated it, being without her. So intertwining their fingers and making sure they looked well, the green haired woman kissed Luka once more, stabbing her throat in the process.

  
The two butterfiles finally became one.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Twenty seven days after they died, Meiko couldn't take it any longer. Her back was to the empty road and a red trenchcoat on her back, hands together to pray silently to the gods, and she leaned forewards, too far to turn back and ended up dying in the ER two days later from an overdose, slashed to the wrist, and impact to cement.

  
Gakupo and Kaito tried to forget, taking in the now homeless Oliver, Len, Rin, and Piko. They were forever eaten by gulit but lived happy lives with the younger vocaloids and visted the graves of all five every weekend.

  
Ia was told she had breast cancer and died within three months of the deaths of the five.

  
A center was created to honour those who died, a facility for people going through mental illness as well as a safehaven for anyone. It was named Five Butterfiles: Working to help those in need.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am no longer doing the planned story.I'm sorry. But I will try to provide something in the future!


End file.
